


The one with the Superdry shop that I never actually say is a Superdry shop.

by VexedBeverage



Series: Short Prompt-y Things [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hungover writing, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, this is a silly little thing I have written on my phone, hungover.</p><p>This is for the amazing @arealkiwiyognaut on Tumblr who is celebrating her birthday on 4th December. Happy Birthday darlin’!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the Superdry shop that I never actually say is a Superdry shop.

Working retail sucked. When he wasn’t having to plaster a ridiculous fake smile on his face or use his ‘customer voice’ it was all folding t shirts and returning items from the changing rooms to their rightful rails. 

In short, it was boring as hell. And no matter how immature he might be, it was only funny to hide the stepladder from his shorter co-workers or freak them out over the two way radio the first hundred or so times. 

Alex supposed it could have been worse, he could be working at one of the discount clothing shops surrounded by screaming children who would mess up all the displays. Or he could be in the fast food industry and have to wear a hair net, he shuddered at the mere thought of it. 

He had assumed that this close to Christmas that the shop would have been busier than it was, even on a Monday afternoon. That was why he had gotten the job in the first place, business’ taking on more staff for the Christmas rush, floods of students like Alex filling the positions quickly. Personally he wanted the money for a new guitar and maybe some recording equipment that would inevitably be on sale on the first of January. 

Alex sighed as he glanced down at his watch, making a face at the small device to show his distaste at the fact that only ten minutes had passed since he last checked it. 

“Your boyfriends back.” Came the crackly whisper over the radio hanging from Alex’s belt, the voice on the other end obviously amused.

Alex shook his head as he pulled the radio off his belt and pressed the call button. “You wish mate, you just want to see us banging so you can get your sick voyeuristic rocks off.” Alex replied walking towards the front of the store where Trott was leaning against the till with a radio in his hand. 

Noticing Alex approach, Trott placed the radio down on the counter. “You know me so well.” He joked, voice flat.

“You coming to the pub tonight?” Alex asked retreating behind the counter next to the other man and pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Trott nodded and watched as Alex thumbed through his phone in silence for a few minutes. “Yeah, you owe me a drink remember.”

Alex shrugged at him as he locked his phone before pushing it back into his pocket. “I better keep an eye on our customer.” Alex winked striding off towards the back of the shop. 

“Use protection!” Trott called after him, earning him a one finger salute from the taller man before he rounded the corner and went out of sight. 

Alex put on his best shit eating grin and sauntered over to where the dark haired man was rifling through a stack of t shirts. “Need any help there?” Alex asked, trying to sound casual. 

The dark haired man jumped a little, a few t shirts from the top of the stack tumbling to the floor. “Shit, sorry.” He apologised, crouching to pick them up as Alex did the same. 

“No harm done.” Alex grinned, taking the shirts from the other man and folding them with the lightning speed of weeks of practice. 

The man wet his lips and smiled, small crinkles appearing around the corners of his eyes. “You’re very good with that.” He complimented, gesturing to the neatly folded garments. 

Alex ran a hand through his hair and raised his eyebrows at the man. “Yeah, I’m pretty good with my hands.”

The man barked a laugh. “Was that meant to be some kind of line?” 

Alex frowned. “It was a bit shit wasn’t it?” He admitted, not meeting the other man’s eyes. 

The man nodded at him. “Yeah it was.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Alex really thought he had managed to blow his chance when the man cleared his throat. “I have to go back to work now.” He muttered, glancing down at his watch.

“Do you like music?” Alex blurted.

The man nodded slowly. “Doesn’t everyone?” 

“I’m in a blue grass band and we’re playing down The Crown tonight if you fancy it?”

The other man nodded and stepped towards him. “Sounds like fun,” He paused as his eyes flicked down to Alex’s chest to read his name tag. “Alex, what time?” 

Alex ran a hand through his hair again, confidence growing as he smirked at the other man. “Seven.” He answered. 

The dark haired man nodded, brushing passed as he started to walk towards the door. “See you at seven then.” 

Alex spun and watched him walk before calling after him. “Hey, you didn’t tell me your name?”

The other man turned around, taking small steps backwards. “You’ll have to buy me a drink before you get that, mate.” 

“Cocktease!” Alex shouted after him, earning him a booming laugh that saw him through the rest of his incredibly boring shift.


End file.
